In my Arms
by Lore-chan
Summary: Historia triste snif TT ...regreso a lo de antes, jojojo matar protagonistas y eso, sólo tiene 2 partes. eso!


**IN MY ARMS**

_Written by: Lore-chan_

_**1º CAPÍTULO:**_

_Que maravilloso. _

_Es increíblemente fantástico._

_Te siento tan mío. Como si siempre hubieras sido parte de mí. Como si la vida hubiera dejado de lado las veces en que he pecado, como si las hubiese perdonado todas y me regalase el mejor de los obsequios sólo por un segundo. Como si la felicidad no existiera, porque la palabra felicidad no alcanza a encerrar todo lo que se siente por felicidad misma. Como si… como si fuese un sueño._

_Y lo provocas tan sólo con un roce. Con el simple roce de tu mano contra mi mejilla. Lo provocas cuando tu mano suave se desliza por mi pómulo borrando estas lágrimas que no me dejan verte del todo bien. Pero ¿para qué verte, si con el sólo hecho de sentirte ya me siento infinita. _

_Siento que viviré por siempre. Siento que ya puedo descansar en paz. _

_Déjame marchar ahora. _

_Me siento volar… me siento feliz… me siento completa. Ya nada más falta. _

_Vamos deja que me marche… si me quedo estaré desconsolada, con una pena paupérrima, porque sabré que nada más que tu mano en mi mejilla que hará sentir algo más fuerte que esto… déjame llorar tranquila… descansar tranquila. _

_Que egoísta me siento, de todos modos, dejarme desfallecer sin luchar. Pero ya no quiero más. _

-quédate conmigo… - _susurra _- …no me dejes solo, no ahora.

_Pero si ya estabas solo¿para qué me quieres?._

_Ya fui feliz. Acaso ¿no es esa nuestra función¿ser feliz?..._

_Ya cumplí con lo venía a ser, ahora suelta mi mano…déjame volar. _

_-_vamos, abre tus ojos…mi amor…abre los ojos – _y siento como sus lágrimas caen como lluvia en mi rostro._

_¡Qué dolor!... _

_¡Qué manera de sufrir, saber que le hago daño… y yo tan sólo quería que fuese tan feliz como yo lo fui en el momento en que posó su mano en mi mejilla. Que precarias las fuerzas para sacarle una sonrisa. Sólo una sonrisa. _

_Claro, entregarle mi más cálida sonrisa para no haberme ido con la idea de que sólo yo fui feliz. Que cumplí mi propósito. Ser feliz y hacer feliz a otro._

_Amar y a ser amado. _

_-_¿Por qué están parados ahí?... ¡hagan algo!

_Deja de gritar._

_Tan sólo mírame, mírame ahora que te entregaré mi último regalo._

_Taichi…mírame._

_-_… ¿Tai?...

El susodicho desvía inmediatamente su mirada hacia la muchacha que tiene entre sus brazos. A su alrededor hay cerca de ocho personas que observan lo que ocurre. Todos extraños.

-… mi amor… - dice él entre sollozos – vas a estar bien, lo prometo… ya llamaron a una ambulancia… tan sólo resiste un poco…sólo un poco – y la abraza suavemente. Besa su frente y sus labios se marchan de un color rojizo.

La escena es un tanto confusa. Un árbol parte un automóvil en dos a tres metros de donde Taichi abraza a la chica. Además hay entre cinco a seis automóviles chocados y distribuidos en una cuadra, bastantes heridos; pero a él sólo le preocupa ella… y ella está en el suelo, tiene sangre en la frente y en el estómago una placa de metal está alojada.

No se saben muy bien las causas del accidente, al parecer algo de exceso de velocidad, un auto atravesado y los demás repartidos.

-Tai…

-sólo aguanta cinco minutos… te lo pido… - y llora. Sólo llora.

-no puedo… duele tanto…

-mira… cuando estemos en casa… y recordemos esto… reiremos, será muy gracioso recordarlo, te lo aseguro… ahora sólo guarda silencio. Te lo pido… por favor…

La muchacha mira alrededor la gente la observa preocupada, sabe, al igual que ella, que no sobrevivirá. Se nota que ha perdido mucha sangre, que debe tener una horrible hemorragia interna. Pero aún así, él le da esperanzas.

-¿llamaste a la ambulancia? – pregunta Taichi por enésima vez a un chico con un muy moderno celular - ¿estas seguro que les diste bien la dirección?.

-si, señor… - dijeron que venían enseguida.

-pues llama otra vez.

-vas a estar bien, lo vas a estar – dijo más para calamarse a si mismo, más que a la chica que sus brazos nerviosos sostenían.

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas: Capítulo cortisimo, consta de otro capitulo mas y termina.

Uxa…que penita me da snif ;; pero así son las cosas pues, y mas conmigo jo-jo-jo xD que me encanta hacer sufrir a mis personajes.

Si alguien se esta muriendo, lo estoy matando! Jajajaja (XD)…soy una asesina de personajes. Igual mato con clase jajaja…yap tan sólo esperen el próximo y ultimo capítulo. ¿quién será la chica que esta muriendo?... una pista! Aparece en la mayoria de mis ffics jojojojojojojojojo chau!


End file.
